In 2012 and 2013 we made two advances. The first is to create the first hard x-ray gratings of 200 nm period that can be used to construct a highly sensitive x-ray phase contrast imaging device; the second is to develop the second generation gratings of higher quality and much reduced cost for use in bench-top systems. The first prototype gratings were sufficient for a prototype imaging system to be built and tested at a synchrotron beamline in Argonne National Laboratory. The second generation gratings came online in 2013 which enabled a benchtop imaging system at NIH. In 2014 a third generation of gratings were made which enlarged the horizontal field of view by two fold and doubled the dose efficiency of the imaging device. Current work is on increasing the size of the gratings and expanding to two-dimensional gratings.